Kion
Kion is the son of Simba and Nala and the younger brother of Kiara. He is the leader of the Lion Guard, a group tasked with preserving the Pride Lands. Appearance Kion is very similar to his father in many aspects. He has the same black rim around his ears, and a golden pelt that is slightly more golden than his father, a trait likely inherited from his mother and her tawny pelt color. He has a paler shade under his stomach, on his feet and on his muzzle. He has a tuft of reddish-brown fur on his head with two shades, which is much larger and bushier than Simba's, and more pushed back instead of forward. His bushy tail also has this color. His eyes are vibrant orange, much like his father. He also possesses a pink nose, much like other Lions of the Pridelands. In an early design, Kion's left shoulder had a lion's paw imprinted in a shade of brown. However, his Mark of the Lion Guard was later changed to be the head of a lion. He also has various prints in a lighter shade at the bottom of his legs. Personality Kion is a fierce lion who, despite not being prince or king, has a great sense of responsibility. He takes his position as leader of the Lion Guard very seriously, and strives to make sure that he never goes down the path that his uncle Scar did. He is very hesitant on using the Roar of the Elders for anything other than protecting the Pride Lands as a result. Kion doesn't seem to care much for tradition, as shown by his desire to assemble a Lion Guard made up of much more than just lions. This also shows that he is open to change, so long as it is for the better. Doesn't believe that fighting isn't always the answer to everything as seen in The Rise of Makuu. History The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar The story begins by introducing the audience to Kion and his best friend, a honey badger named Bunga. The two are playing on Pride Rock, where Kion's father, the ruler of the Pride Lands, Simba, is teaching his daughter Kiara about her future as queen of the Pride Lands. Kion and Bunga's game of Baobab Ball get in the way of his lesson, much to his sister's irritance. After Simba points out the importance of the lessons, the two take their fun into the Pride Lands to avoid further disturbances. The two continue their playing their game of baobab across the plains, but soon the Baobab rolls off into the Outlands. Kion is hesitant to go down, since his father strictly prohibited him from venturing there. Bunga, on the other hand, has no fear of the Outlands, and gladly leaps down. However, shortly after reclaiming the fruit, two hyenas - Cheezi and Chungu - grab Bunga, and plan to hand him over to their leader, Janja, for his lunch. Worried for his friend's safety, Kion lets loose a huge roar, which leaves the hyenas in shock, and giving Bunga a chance to climb back to safety. Bunga is curious as to how his friend produced such a roar, and Kion admits that he doesn't know how. Meanwhile, Simba and Rafiki overhear the Roar. Simba at first does not believe that his son is ready, with him being a cub still. Kion and Bunga then arrive back at Pride Rock. Simba and Rafiki lead them both to a secret lair hidden within Pride Rock - The Lair of the Lion Guard. Simba explains to his son that his great uncle Scar was also gifted with the Roar of the Elders, and that he lost it by using it for evil by destroying his Guard. He also explains that it is now his turn to lead the guard, and that he must assemble the fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight. Kion doesn't hesitate to begin his mission, and immediately selects his friend Bunga, claiming that he doesn't know anyone braver than him. As Bunga rushes to tell his uncles, a vulture named Mzingo overhears the news of a new Lion Guard, and relays the news on to Janja, the leader of the hyenas. The pair concoct a scheme to take down as many animals as they can before the new Lion Guard is formed, starting that same day. Meanwhile, Kion has assembled a group which he believes best fit the criteria for being a member of the Lion Guard. This includes Fuli the cheetah, Beshte the hippopotamus and Ono the egret. Fuli wishes to see the fiercest member, to which Bunga encourages his friend to show her the roar. Kion is hesitant, as he does not wish to abuse his power like Scar. However, when he attempts to use it just for this occasion, all he can manage is a tiny squeak. Simba then arrives to see the new Guard, but soon tells Kion that the Lion Guard has always been made of lions. Kion, needing to be alone, wanders around the Pride Lands. A voice calls him from the clouds, and Kion peers up to see his grandfather, Mufasa there. Kion conveys his concerns to the King of the Past, believing that he is not ready for the responsibility yet, as well as his fear of turning out like Scar. Mufasa tells Kion to believe in himself, and promises to watch over him, before vanishing. Bunga calls Kion, and tells him that the hyenas are attacking the gazelle. Kion and Bunga then rush off to find the rest of the Lion Guard. Once they are all together, Kion places his paw on each of his friend's shoulders, to give them the Mark of the Lion Guard. The Guard quietly make their way down to the gazelle's grazing grounds, before launching a surprise attack with Kion at the front of the group. With Ono taking care of Mzingo, the rest of the group focus on the hyenas. The crew successfully rescue Kion's sister, Kiara, who is trapped amongst the gazelles along the way. As Janja taunts Kion, the lion cub makes it clear that the Lion Guard is there to defend the Pride Lands. He lets out the Roar of the Elders, and the hyenas scramble back to the Outlands. After witnessing the whole event, Rafiki assures Simba that he is ready. As Kion and his Guard rush back to Pride Rock, Simba is happy to accept the new Lion Guard, acknowledging that it is now their time. The Rise of Makuu In The Rise of Makuu, Kion becomes greatly concerned when Makuu becomes the new leader of the Crocodiles, taking Pua's place. Abilities *Roar of the Elders Family *Simba (father) *Nala (mother) *Kiara (older sister) *Rafiki *Mufasa (paternal grandfather) *Scar (great-uncle) *Sarabi (paternal grandmother) *Sarafina (maternal grandmother) *Timon *Pumbaa *Zazu Friends *Fuli *Bunga *Ono *Beshte *Jasari Trivia *Kion's original marking was an orange lion paw. * Kion has his mother's pouncing skills and his father's bravery as seen in the teaser video clip. * Kion and Bunga did the same thing, his parents did when they were young. Wandering around, getting into trouble, being in a forbidden place, and a close friend being rescued. Gallery Category:Lions Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Pridelanders Category:The Lion Guard Members Category:Protagonists Category:The Lion Guard Leader Category:Siblings Category:Return of the Roar Characters Category:Series Characters